Torments Of A Young Heart
by Fiore99
Summary: Leon starts to question his preference and turns to his "big brother" for advice only things don't go exactly as planed. Warning: Shonen-Ai is contained within this fic.
1. Leon's Problem

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Ocean: The Second Story or anything related to it, they are the legal property of Enix.  
  
Warning: Shonen-Ai, incase you didn't already know, that means there is a male-male relationship portrayed within this fic.  
  
Note: this takes immediately after the group arrived at Central City, also anything in between asterixes is what the character is thinking  
  
Torments Of A Young Heart  
  
1  
  
2 Chapter 1, Leon's Problem  
  
  
  
" What is wrong with me? Why do I blush and feel so weird when he's around?" the questions raged through Leon's brain as he lied in his bed with Claude at the Central City inn.  
  
Leon knew he needed advice for once and proceeded to wake his "Big Brother", the only person he felt he could trust with his perplexing situation.  
  
"Big Brother, wake up! I need to talk to you about something, something that has been bothering me ever since I joined your group."  
  
"Ugh. Alright Leon, what is it? Considering you woke me up in the middle of the night this had better be good!"  
  
"Umm… well… it's about Ashton."  
  
"What about Ashton? Let me guess, you've suddenly developed a fear of his dragons."  
  
"Thankfully not. It's just, whenever I'm around him, I feel all-warm and strange inside and I start to blush. I was hoping you might know what's wrong with me.  
  
"Err…* Oh GREAT! How am I supposed to explain THIS to him? It's not like I can just tell him I think he has a crush on Ashton. Then again, he is a smart boy; he might not all that shocked. Oh well, here goes nothing. * "  
  
"Claude? Claude? Are still with us Claude?"  
  
"Sorry Leon. Anyway, as I was saying, I… ahem… think you have a crush on Ashton!"  
  
"WHAT!? Did you just say you think I have a crush on ASHTON? Big brother, in case you haven't realized it yet, I'm a BOY! Boys are supposed to like GIRLS not BOYS!"  
  
"Haven't you ever heard of Homosexuality Leon?"  
  
"No, what does it mean?"  
  
"Well you know how everyone is different right?"  
  
"Right"  
  
"Well um… some people are very different because they like only people of the same gender, that's homosexuality. The only problem is most people can't accept that they are like that and are mean to them, so if you do ever think you are, don't tell anyone unless you're absolutely ready.  
  
"So you're implying that I'm most likely homosexual, right?"  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"Well who am I supposed to talk to about this?  
  
"Don't worry about it, I happen to know that tomorrow a two people that you know are planning to tell the group that they've fallen love."  
  
"Who is it? Tell me!"  
  
"You'll find out tomorrow, in the mean time let's get some sleep, g'night Leon"  
  
"Fine, good night Big brother." *This certainly is getting interesting, I wonder who the people are? Well I'll find out tomorrow so I had best get to sleep*  
  
With that thought, his eyes closed once more and off to sleep he went, wondering who will reveal themselves tomorrow.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: There, the first chapter in my first fic, completed. I hope you didn't find too bad, but then again this is my first fic so it can't be too good either. Chapter 2 will be coming soon. 


	2. With Skin As Pale As A Ghost

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Ocean: The Second Story or anything to do with it.  
  
  
  
1 Chapter 2, With Skin As Pale As A Ghost  
  
*Morning at last, I can finally find out who those people Claude mentioned are* Leon thought as he rose from his bed.  
  
Claude had already left for his breakfast, so Leon left his room and headed for the hall the group had rented for meal times.  
  
As he sat down he noticed that Ashton and Claude were standing up, they almost looked like they were preparing to give a speech.  
  
"Everyone could we have your attention please? Ernest and I have something to say."  
  
"We're in love"  
  
*WHAT!!! MY Big brother and Ashton are in love!? Well at least they have good taste* Leon thought as he was blown away by this development  
  
The sounds of a few glasses braking could be heard, Precis ran out of the room sobbing " No wonder he was always avoiding me!" Aside from Leon, the rest of the group started glaring at the two lovers maliciously.  
  
"You two disgust me! I thought you were at least remotely normal!" Rena screeched  
  
"Ugh, you freaks sicken me!" Dias scowled  
  
"Claude, I expected better from you!" Bowman huffed.  
  
Tears were swelling in Leon's eyes as he ran from his seat to protect his "Big Brother"  
  
"STOP IT! Stop it all of you, you have no right to treat them like that!" Leon cried out clinging to Claude's leg, his voice cracking from sadness.  
  
"Leon! No! Get away from him right now! You don't need your life to be scarred by these freaks!" Rena screamed  
  
"No way! I care about my Big Brother a lot! And this won't scar me because has already explained homosexuality to me. Come on Big Brother, you too Ashton! Were going back to my room so they can't hurt you more!" Leon protested  
  
"Fine then, you can stay with your freak friends for all I care you wastes of the word darling! Darling" Celine barked, and with that, everyone but Ashton, Leon, Claude and had left the room.  
  
  
  
"This is so unfair! Why do they have to treat you like that just because you're homosexual?" Leon asked.  
  
"It's like I said last night, some people just can't accept homosexuality, but the really sad part is that as we just saw, people who can't accept it tend harass those who are or are supportive of Homosexuality." Claude answered with a sigh  
  
"Come on let's get to your room before our "friends" plan an insult siege." Finished Ashton  
  
And so they left, unaware that a great joy, a great sorrow and a great amount of humility awaited them…  
  
Author's Note: I hope you liked chapter 2 because chapter 3 is on its way soon. The next chapter will focus mostly on Leon and Ashton. BTW please Read&Review! 


	3. A Gift From The Dragon

Disclaimer: once again, I don't own Star Ocean: The Second Story or any thing even slightly related to it, they are the legal property of Enix  
  
Authors Note: Sorry this one is so late, I've been having problems with my family and haven't gotten much time to use a computer ^_^;; BTW anything in between asterixes means it's what the character is thinking.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3, A Gift From The Dragon  
  
  
  
"I can't believe they reacted so horribly." Groaned a VERY annoyed Claude  
  
They had just came back to the room after being horrified by the reactions of their friends towards the coming out of Claude and Ashton.  
  
"I almost feel bad about not being straight, I mean look, did you see Precis's face? She was so hurt!" added Ashton  
  
"Maybe you should talk to her, it might help her come to terms with the current situation!' replied Leon, still a little shaky after what happened earlier  
  
"You might be right, I'll go check on her right away." Continued Ashton  
  
"Be careful, we don't know what the others will do if they see you." Finished Claude  
  
Ashton quickly left hoping to help Precis calm down about this, meanwhile back at the room…  
  
"Now that he's gone we can talk about your little problem," stated Claude  
  
"Why do you want to talk about it? Are you just going tell me to forget about him because he's yours?" replied Leon.  
  
"I want to talk about it because there are some things I need to talk to you about and no I'm not going to rub it in Leon" answered the young earthling  
  
"Fine then, shoot." Said the inquisitive fellpool  
  
"Okay, I have a couple of things to say; 1, I think you should tell Ashton about your "little problem" he's the one you like so he should be able to help solve it much better than I can. 2, If any of the others say something mean about me, Ashton or you, ignore them then tell me later, I don't want you getting hurt on my behalf. And 3, although this may seem odd to you now, If you hear strange noises during the night, ignore the noises, and try to go back to sleep!" lectured Claude  
  
*Strange noises waking me up? Okayyyyy that's is odd* thought Leon  
  
While this conversation took place, a other group of two were facing their own problems…  
  
Knock, knock, knock…  
  
"Precis, can I come in?" asked Ashton  
  
"Go away! I don't want to hear your voice!" sobbed Precis  
  
"Precis, we need to talk, your taking this way to hard!" replied Ashton  
  
"What do you mean "I'm taking this to hard"! You were MINE and then you stab me in the back by telling me your gay and you love Claude in front of everyone!" Precis yelled  
  
"Precis, you have to realize something, I was never "yours" to begin with, I've always had loved Claude, it was love at first sight when I met him and we've only just recently gathered up the courage to tell each other that Precis! I assumed you of all people would be happy for me when Claude and myself told the group." answered Ashton  
  
"Happy for you? Over something like THIS? You really thought I'd be HAPPY for you? If you actually thought that then you have a lot less sense then I thought! How could I be happy to hear that I lost the man I care the most for because he loves another guy! There, I've told you my side of this, now leave before I sick Bobot after you!" Precis snapped  
  
* that didn't go exactly has I hoped it would, It's really a shame she can't see past her vanity* thought Ashton as he walked back to the room  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Ashton walked back into room; ready to tell his Lover and Leon how poorly the encounter with Precis went, when Claude interrupted him.  
  
"Ashton, I believe Leon has something to tell you. Go on, you can tell him Little Brother," interrupted Claude  
  
"Umm, Ashton, I have something to tell you, it's, well, I… have… a… crush… on… you…" Leon turned crimson as the last few words escaped his mouth.  
  
"Oh Leon, that's sweet of you, but you know I love Claude, I'm sorry if this hurts you but that's just the way things rolled out." Ashton answered as gently as he could.  
  
A tear started to swell in young Leon's eye, then another and another and another as he ran into the washroom.  
  
*Why am I crying? I expected that! I already knew he loved my big brother so why does this hurt? * Leon thought, still a little red from what he previously said.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Two hours passed without a sound in the hotel room, aside from the occasional sound of Claude and Ashton kissing. By now it was 8 p.m.  
  
*I might as well get to bed* Leon thought * I don't have anything better to do*  
  
He silently left the washroom hoping to not disturb Claude and Ashton, he realized they were sleeping a bit before leaving the washroom.  
  
Leon slid into his night cloths and into bed, as he laid there, he realized Gyoro was staring at him.  
  
"What? You want to crush me to?" Leon said quietly  
  
The dragon waved his head as if to say no, he stretched his neck a bit and moved over next Leon's cheek, giving it a quick motherly peck, as an attempt to comfort him, before pulling back to his host.  
  
*Thank you, if only it were Ashton.* were Leon's last thoughts before drifting off into sleep…  
  
Author's note: There chapter 3 is fininshed, I hope you enjoyed it, it was certainly a hassle to write. This might be the last chapter, I'm not sure, it all depends on the reader's response to this chapter. 


End file.
